Confrontation
by Catoni15
Summary: Fllay refused to shake hands with Lacus because she was a Coordinator. What if Kira didn't take the insult quietly like he did in the series... OneShot COMPLETE


_Hey…I'm sort of taking a break from writing all those DBZ fics for the time being and trying my hand at Gundam Seed. At this point I've only made it through ten episodes but I think I've seen enough to know what is necessary to portray the characters. This isn't going to be anything awfully long; just one shot. Enjoy, and please forgive me if anyone seems horribly out of character. This is my first Gundam Seed fic_

__

****

Confrontation

"I don't want any of you Coordinators getting friendly with **me**!"

The heated incensed statement spat by Fllay Allster, daughter of an important member to the Earth Alliance government, toward Lacus Clyne, daughter of the leader of ZAFT, horrified everyone present. Miriallia gasped silently, looking from one girl to the other, fear of something far worse evident in her eyes. No one could find their voices for a moment as silence reigned. Sensing hostility, Lacus withdrew her hand, tucking it within her self. Duller, azure eyes glared murderously into the brighter, crystalline sapphires that seemed to hold the cheer regardless of situation. Only the slight, barely noticeable tremor in Clyne's lips hinted to any underlying distraught that she might have felt from the said blow. A miniscule crack on the surface of the mask of light.

Despite the fact that Fllay intentional meant to hurt Lacus, probably the most hurt of all was Kira. Such an insult cut through him painfully even before the very last word was said. It was as though the central force of the attack made a last minute sharp turn, colliding straight into the young fifteen year old Coordinator. Even as the initial shock softened on the others' faces, it remained strong and steady in Kira's. Violet eyes narrowed, pained and hurt.

The bouncy and energetic mechanical Haro was the only thing left unaffected by the surrounding chaos. It floated and sprang about in a ridiculous uncoordinated dance, whirring and spewing nonsense. Flapping the openings on its sides as though it believed itself to be a bird of sorts and ringing out the occasional, "Haro! Haro!".

Bystanders were frozen in place, unsure of what could be done to avoid making the situation worse. It seemed as though moving at all would cause the world around them to shatter, for surely it felt as fragile as glass. The air in the room thickened making breathing properly difficult by any standard. Time stood still for a few passing minutes.

Finally, Miriallia spoke quietly and kept her voice as composed as possible, "Fllay, please…"

The burgundy haired girl whipped her aggressive stare toward her, "I will not be involved with a Coordinator in any way! Do you hear me?! I don't want her **touching** me! In fact, I don't want her in the same room with me!" Fllay drifted away from the pink haired songstress, "She doesn't belong here! She should be back with ZAFT…and **her** people!"

"**_That's enough!"_**

No one had expected such an emotional, booming outburst to interrupt this hateful moment. Everyone believed it would go on, even though the others felt that this was wrong. That, regardless of her stance and status in this life, she should not have to suffer such an onslaught. Far more surprising than that was the person who decided to make the stand.

With violet eyes narrowed into enraged slits, Kira Yamato floated in front of Lacus Clyne, serving as a sort of physical shield. The pink haired girl watched the back of the boy's head in subtle surprise while Fllay regarded his latest actions with open horror.

"Kira!"

"No Fllay. That's enough," though his voice remained quiet and low, there was no doubt about the rage he was barely able to contain, "No more."

Never before had they seen their friend react in such a way. Sure, he had his moments when the battles out there began and he became reluctant and emotional about the whole thing. There was the Kira who hated to be sent out into the front and to kill enemies, people he didn't even know and never will know whether they had their precious lives outside the fighting. The Kira who only wished to live the peaceful life of the civilian he once was before all hell had broken out and pulled him unwillingly in. This was what they had gotten used to. But not this…this Kira was a whole different one all his own. The usual good nature was replaced by something indescribable, something words were inadequate to explain. The others stood back and waited for what would unfold next in this enthralling thread of events.

Kira's body trembled with a new kind of rage alien to him. This was not the same as when he jumped into the Strike and fought, later suffering the aftermath of whatever horrid deed he did during battle. The tremor radiating through every one of his limbs could be felt down to the very bone, the reverberations reaching and aching his own heart. Personal…this felt so _personal._

"What do you think you're doing?" Fllay's voice took on an icy demeanor, "Who's side are you on, anyway?"

The boy's clenched fists shook badly, "You're my friend, Fllay. You…and the others, too. But this girl doesn't deserve to be yelled at. Lacus Clyne has done nothing to provoke your anger. All she was trying to do was be friendly! She's not in the military, Fllay. She has nothing to do with this war."

"But she's a Coordinator---!"

"And you forget that I am, too," he was face to face with her now, eyes staring into eyes almost challengingly, "But you've seen through that many times before. You've never seen the Coordinator…you've seen _me_," he spared Clyne a look over his shoulder before facing Fllay once more, "Why can't you do the same for her?"

For a moment the young Allster seemed at a loss for words. It appeared that she would seem unable to produce a reply to the formed question. But with her chin held high and her cold hard stare unwavering, she stated icily, "It's not the same thing, Kira."

"Why, Fllay? Why isn't it the same thing?"

Their friends watched as she opened her mouth starting to say something. But then it fell shut indicating to those present that the young rich Fllay, so opinionated and open about expressing her views about everything and anything, had finally reached the bottom of her barrel. This time she was really incapable of giving Kira the answer he sought from her.

Seeing this, the young brunette drifted over to the tray the others were earlier disinclined to take and faced Lacus, "Please follow me. I'll accompany you back to your room."

Grabbing the chittering and chattering Haro, Lacus Clyne gave those in the room a friendly sweep with her eyes and smiled, "Goodbye everyone. I hope to see you again," she then turned her attention to the steaming Fllay, "I'm sorry we couldn't be friends."

With one final nod, she drifted toward the door and turned to Kira. He motioned for her to leave and wait for him to catch up. The pink haired maiden left him to do as he saw fit.

When Fllay's eyes met with Kira's once more, she saw utter disappointment and sorrow, "You can believe in what you want, you know. Neither I nor anyone else can make you do anything. But if this is how you feel, what you truly believe in with all your soul, then I don't think you and I should…be friends anymore. That is what you want, isn't it? Not to be friendly with a Coordinator?" Kira then left his friends behind to deal.

The silence that lingered after his departure hurt him more than if a horrid cry had emerged. It would have felt better to hear something, _anything_ other than the unsettling quiet. But Kira felt as though he did what he had to. He knew that there were people around here who despised Coordinators due to the war. But at least the others had the sensitivity and care to keep him from hearing it. Deep down he knew all this…it's not like he had to hear it all the time. If that was the way Fllay was going to be, reminding him at every corner of her hatred for Coordinators, what _he_ was, then he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be around it anymore.

Sounds of harmonious song came from further ahead in the hall. Kira wondered who could have such a beautiful and melodic voice, the sweet notes sweeping in and out the crevices of his ears. Turning the corner revealed to him that Lacus Clyne was the singer. He'd never heard her sing before. Such a lovely song.

"You…have a wonderful voice."

The girl stopped suddenly, a bit startled, "Oh…thank you. It's kind of you to say so."

Haro danced about her joyfully.

Kira blushed slightly, unable to think of anything else to say for a moment until, "Let's be on our way."

"Ah, yes…back to the room," those shimmering eyes of hers looked into his, "Would you…mind keeping me company? Just for a little while? It's awfully lonely in there."

"I…guess I could. I see no harm in it."

The two young teens traveled the rest of the hall until they reached Lacus's current quarters. Kira carefully set the tray down on a nearby table.

"You are a Coordinator?"

Such an abrupt question caught him off guard, his eyes narrowing to a pained purple, "Yes, I am."

She held the pink Haro close to her as it babbled on, "And this is why you are being so kind. Did I cause something between your friend?"

"No, no it's not you. You didn't do anything. Fllay…she's just…"

"Oh, you don't have to explain anything to me if you feel uncomfortable doing so," the girl tilted her head slightly as though inspecting an interesting specimen, "War causes bad things to happen. Sometimes it can make people hurt for a long time. People fight for so long that they don't even remember _why_ they're fighting anymore."

Kira barely heard the words spoken to him. He didn't even hear the Haro bleeping and beeping anymore. It just felt like the world around him was closing in, suffocating and boxing him in. The light of hope seemed to be smothered by the darkness of war. Further and further until there was nothing left, and he was left stumbling in the complete dark.

_Um…not sure what to say about all this. I think it turned out okay, but hey, I'm doing this at about 2:30 a.m. and am getting tired. Basically, if you want to know, I don't like Fllay at all. I think she is a bitch in every possible way. I tried to convey my dislike for her in a sensible way instead of an anti-maniacal fashion (though it would have been nice for Kira to bash her over the head with a mallet or something…). But I thought that maybe Kira should've actually stood up for Lacus Clyne then when Fllay said all those things. She wasn't being fair at all. Oh, and don't bother me about the spelling of the characters' names. This is the way they are said in the dubbed version and how I've come to know them. Tell me what you think!_


End file.
